


Now what?

by SelenaEstella



Series: Prompted works [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpaca Farming, Alpacas, F/F, Police Chase, Stolen Alcohol, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jane and Roxy are on the run from the law. They leave to start an alpaca farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written these characters before, much less this pairing, but people seem to like it so I'm putting it on here.

‘Roxy.’

‘Muuurhm?’

‘Roxy wake up.’

‘Muh… What is it Janey?’

‘There are cops.’

‘What.’ You sit up straight, instantly wide awake. Trying not to be too conspicuous, you take a look in the wing mirror. Behind you, the freeway trails along, disappearing into the night. Streetlamps flash by as blurred balls of light. Other cars drift lazily around, some overtaking, some lagging behind.

One of these laggers is undoubtedly a cop car.

A cop car that is heavily suggesting that you should pull right the fuck over right the fuck now.

‘Shit, bitch,’ you breathe, glancing at Jane and then resisting the urge to turn around and check on your stolen cargo. ‘How long?’ you ask.

‘Too long,’ Jane replies. ‘I was hoping they’d just pass by. They’ll work out I’ve noticed any time now.’ Her lips are pressed into a tight line, eyes determinately fixed on the road. She looks calm, but you can see the white of her knuckles on the steering wheel even in the dim drifting light that spills through the tinted windows.

You make your mind up.

‘Jane, swap places with me.’

‘I— _What?_ ’ She takes her eyes off the road for the briefest moment to stare at you in shock. ‘ _Roxy_ , we’re in the middle of the  _freeway!_ ’ She’s a babe, she really is, but sometimes she needs to be a  _little_  more trusting of you. Even if your plans can seem a  _little_  crazy.

‘I know,’ you say confidently, already formulating the rest of the plan in your head. ‘Just keep your foot on the peddle until I say so.’ You give her your warmest smile. ‘Trust me!’

Jane bites her lip; glances in the mirror again. You need to lose the cops  _somehow_  and Jane, amazing and perfect and precious as she is, just doesn’t quite have the balls to do it in the most awesome and effective way.

The two of you swap places.

You try your hardest not to imagine the looks on the cops’ faces as the witness this from behind, your ass in plain view as you move. It makes you giggle and you need to be serious.  _Serious_. You sobered up for this so you had better make it worth it.

Eventually, Jane is on the other side and strapping herself in. Your foot is on the pedal, your hands on the wheel. With thirty gallons worth of stolen beer in kegs in the back, you floor the accelerator.

> =>

‘We lost the cops.’

‘Yes, well, it would appear so.’

‘I still can’t believe we lost the fucking cops.’

‘Roxy,  _you_  were the one driving.’ Jane pulls a face. ‘Thanks for that, by the way. I think I may have wet myself.’ You giggle once, and then can’t stop. Jane watches you, slowly shaking her head, as you double over in mirth and clutch at your stomach. You’re not even that drunk. It’s just that hilarious.

‘Now what?’ Jane asks bluntly, once you’re done. The stolen alcohol, and the car, were delivered safely and without mess to the designated place. The debt is done and you got paid extra. So… what will you do now?

Probably give up drinking. Like, totally, utterly, completely give up drinking forever. Become teetotal or whatever. Thinking about it, it’s really your problem that got the two of you into this mess in the first place…

‘Settle down a little, maybe?’ Shyly, and only looking from the corner of your eye, you reach for Jane’s hand.

‘Hoo, settle  _all_  the way down, I think.’ She grips your hand back. Your breath catches slightly. The smile pulling at your lips has nothing to do with your previous laughing fit.

‘Got any idea  _what_  we’re gonna do, though?’ you ask, trying to sound calm and casual. You think of Dirk and his cool offhandedness. It doesn’t help much, which is bad, because you’d like to be able to think better. What  _are_  you going to do now?

‘Roxy…’ Jane begins slowly, ‘I have an idea…’

> =>

‘Omfg. Janey, this was the best idea you’ve ever had.’ You are perched on the gate of the pen, running your fingers lightly through soft, fluffy brown fur. You check the price too – not much at all. You certainly have enough money to buy a few. To buy many. All of them even! (Well maybe not quite.) They are the most adorable creatures you have ever seen and you want to be surrounded in them forever.

‘I’ve wanted to do this for a while,’ Jane admits, carefully petting one of the animals herself. You have to be gentle with them apparently, which is a shame because all you want to do if fling your arms around a couple. ‘I even went as far as researching it. We can get a place in the Rockies and farm alpacas.’

It’s a wonderful idea. Jane is wonderful for thinking of it, wonderful in general. You love her, you really, really do. And if you just... lean over and... a  _little more_...

You kiss Jane lightly on the cheek, aim once again (for her lips this time), and promptly fall into the alpaca pen.

> =>

‘Roxy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘What do we do if they find us?’ You pause to think, but not for very long.

‘Sell the farm and start running I guess,’ you reply with a shrug. ‘Or, I dunno… just start running.’ Turning yourselves over was never part of the plan and probably never will be. You turn your head to smile at her. At Jane. At your girlfriend now, you guess. The thought of it causes an interesting but pleasant fluttering in your chest. The two of you haven’t talked about it, not really, but you think that Jane feels the same thing.

Jane looks at you and smiles as well. ‘They shouldn’t find us. Our tracks were well covered.’ She looks away again, still smiling, but a little sadder now. ‘I always thought I’d be working with the law,’ she sighs. Guilt pulls the smile from your face and you lean over to hug her.

‘I’m sorry,’ you mumble, because it is your fault. Everything is your fault and while you know she doesn’t care, know that she loves too much to, it still hurts because you love her as well.

Jane hugs you back, arms soft and warm about you. Everything about her is soft and warm. The days on the run didn’t change that and you couldn’t be more grateful.

‘It’s alright, dear,’ she says, then kisses you on the cheek. ‘This is much, much nicer.’


End file.
